Story:Destiny of the Chosen
This is intended to be a large story without being an arc, so in order to simplify matters a bit I chose to divide the story into acts and chapters. It follows the events from several weeks before Ilutharikh's Uprising to a month after the Koniec Vojny where the MNA had to fight their final battle against their new deadly foe, the Jednota Mohol (also known as the Hathlott). Prologue "*Transmissione deemed secure*", an automated voice said. A hand slowly went to the controlpanel in order to push a button, he was inside a ship, on the bridge to be precise. All lights were out, the captain knew it did not matter if he wanted to stay concealed, he simply enjoyed the darkness. "Good," he eventually said, "connect me to 'his' agent." "*Connection created...perfecting...connection established!*", the automated voice continued. The ship's captain muted the system's voice and saw the agent's face on a big generated holo-screen. "What is it? I told you not to contact me?", was the first thing he said. "The connection is secure for long enough for me to go into the details. Now if you'll be quiet we can handle this before the Alliance detects my signal.", the captain replied. He was ticking his right foot against a panel. "Fine, but make it quick!", the agent countered in a clearly angered mood. Act 1: When fates are sealed Act 1 - Chapter 1: Nimalcir An explosion occured not far from my position, maybe only 12 meters, Pvt Clirc was incapacitated by the blast. "Keep suppresing the enemy!", shouted our commander not caring about our lives but for victory. I left cover and fired several rounds with my Carbine in order to comply to the commander's orders. Clirc's screams for help kept getting louder and eventually got louder than all the gunshots and explosions. "Where's that medic!", I shouted while turning around. I saw how the commander ordered the medic to keep firing and keep his position. I cursed and analysed Clirc's situation, he was about to pass out soon. While trying to look if any enemy was firing at my position my shields were hit and nearly depleted. "Clirc, stay with me! I'm coming for you!", I tried to shout above the musics of war, Clirc was looking at the red sky above us, admiring the dogfight taking place high in the sky. I took several of the drop shields we received to test them, now was the best time to do so. After throwing them in such a fashion that I created a safe path to Clirc I began to run like hell to get to him in time. When I finally got to Clirc I noticed the shields flashing, they were about to turn off. I tried to pull Clirc towards my cover but right before nearing it the shields faded and we both got hit by a barrage of bullets. "*Simulation ended, Pvt Nimalcir has been killed in action. Evaluation commencing,*" said an automated voice, it was waiting for the average of the points that the trainers were about to give me, "*Evaluation is completed, Pvt Nimalcir's score is 59%. Critique has been added, 'Soldier neglected direct orders from a superior', 'Soldier was being careless in order to save a fellow soldier who was doomed to die', 'soldier relied to much on prototype weaponry that did not guarantee his safety and thus was a waste of alliance money'.*", my low grade and the critique told me that I won't be accepted even before the eventual verdict was spoken. "*Pvt Nimalcir's, due to your low grade and the negative critique received you are officialy den-*", began the automated voice to boom through the virtual training room before being cut off. The lights turned dim leaving only the darkblue emergency lights on. "Pvt! A hidden path will be opened in front of you, please proceed, everything will be taken care of.", a voice said through the speakers, his tone sounded cold and commanding. A path was indeed opened when the floor dissolved into small squares that disappeared in the sides, without any real hesitation I ventured down into the stairs. When I had entered the hidden stairway the path behind me closed again. When I neared the end of the flight of stairs I arrived into a small room, it was spherical in shape and was composed of a hexagonal grid. After looking behind my back I noticed that the flight of stairs had disappeared and that I was trapped in this room. Again the blue emergency lighting turned on, it shone from between the small space between the square grid. The squares began to emit light, some bright, some dark, a shape could be made out of it. "Pvt Nimalcir, how many sections does the Bureau of Military Intelligence have?", the person controlling on the other side of the screen asked. "Four, although there may be a fifth, sir!", I replied, seeing the first question he asked me was about the BMI I immediatly assumed he was an agent of the Bureau. "Are you positive about these numbers?", the person asked me. "Perhaps, maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I have this faint feeling you're about to tell me...sir.", I replied, I was getting more comfortable seeing that my thoughts were starting to be true. "...Let's get this straight, if you walk away from the offer I'm going to present to you you'll be declined for duty. Your evaluators see in you a disobedient soldier who would put the lives of not only himself but also those of others in danger. But I, I see something different, I see a lone wolf. Or at least someone who could perfectly operate in a small team consisting of less than four soldiers," the person began, "we have recently started a...let us say project, details don't have to be told, that requires soldiers like you to see the results. Are you interested?" Act 1 - Chapter 2: Undheria Act 1 - Chapter 3: Anomaly Act 2: Uprising Act 2 - Chapter 1: Rumors Act 2 - Chapter 2: Zradca Frakcie Act 2 - Chaptar 3: Ilutharikh Epilogue Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri